


All In

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega!Jason, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, bottom!jason, dom!Nico, sub!Jason, sub!Percy, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jason has been raised as an alpha, so he might just stand a chance among the Romans who do not respect omegas.Now he's torn.Part of him - the part he trained into himself, the alpha-part - wants to bend Percy over and claim him, make the stubborn, wild-spirited omega submit.The other part of him - the natural part, his inner omega - is jealous of Percy, because Percy got to be a hero and an omega and he has the perfect alpha to cherish and love him; Nico di Angelo.





	All In

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – All In || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – All In

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, collar, spanking

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Jason was an omega and for a Roman, that is hard. All his life, he had posed as an alpha. Now, he just wants a strong alpha to lean against. During the Giant War, he finds the perfect alpha. But Nico already has an omega, the perfect omega. Every alpha-instinct that Jason trained himself into having called for him to have such a sweet omega too. Will the mated pair accept him though...?

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_All In_

Jason Grace was a pain in the ass. Nico had begrudgingly befriended the blonde during the Giant War, because he didn't have too much choice in the matter. They needed to trust each other and while Nico's precious, beautiful omega was lost in the abyss, he _needed_ someone strong he could rely on to help him get his omega back. What he hadn't counted on during that enforced bonding time between him and Jason was that Jason Grace was an omega. The realization shocked him, if he was being honest. Considering Jason was the praetor, a celebrated hero of the Romans.

And the Romans didn't treat their omegas too kindly. They looked down upon them, even more so than the Greeks did. And a Greek omega already had a hell of a hard time proving themselves worthy. Nico had seen it in Percy and Annabeth, after all. He couldn't picture how hard it would have been for a Roman omega. Would have, because Jason posed very convincingly as an alpha. It had been with Cupid that Nico learned the truth, because Cupid had forced the blonde to admit something he held close to his heart, something no one was supposed to know – that he was an omega, that all he wanted deep down was a strong alpha he could lean on for support for a change.

Nico would have been intrigued, if he didn't already have the most perfect and precious omega as his. And he wasn't going to be greedy; he knew Percy was already more than he deserved.

But then Jason became such a pain in the ass. He started nearly constantly fighting with Percy, growling at him and challenging him. After the Giant War, Jason came to Camp Half-Blood with the Greeks; it had become more of a home to him than New Rome ever had. And that would be okay, if Jason would only stop poking at Nico's omega like that! After everything Percy had been through, the son of Poseidon deserved to catch a break. He _needed_ to catch a break.

"I've had it with you, Grace", growled Nico when his patience snapped.

He was dripping wet and freezing thanks to the constant rain and thunderstorm outside. Jason and Percy had been fighting _again_. And Percy had returned to Nico's cabin with a split lip. Nico did not allow for his omega to be harmed in any way. At first, Nico had chalked it up to an omega rivalry. Omegas were nearly as territorial as alphas and while this had been Percy's territory until his abduction, it had also been Jason's territory during his six months of stay here. Now, for the first time, both of them were here. Both who had been the head Omega of Camp Half-Blood's pack. It was an unusual situation and of course did they edge on, try to test each other. But this was getting ridiculous. Not to mention that the cabin heads were actually short of having a council meeting to ban Jason from camp, to kick him out of the Greek pack. As much of a pain in the ass as Jason was, Nico had grown annoyingly fond of the blonde and he didn't actually want _that_. He wanted for Jason and Percy to get along. Two pretty, powerful and independent omegas, leaders and fighters. They had so much in common, Nico didn't understand why Jason always lunged for Percy's throat. After all, according to Percy, the two had gotten along pretty well on their journey to saving Nico.

"What's your _problem_? Do you _want_ to be kicked out?", growled Nico irritated.

He had Jason pinned against the wall inside of Zeus Cabin, arms on either side of the blonde's head, Jason trapped between the firm wall and the very angry alpha. Omega instincts should make him whine and bare his neck, but instead he growled and bared his teeth at Nico.

"Kicked out? What in the world are you talking about?", hissed Jason back.

"Everyone here thinks you're an alpha. You keep challenging and fighting this pack's Omega", stated Nico, trying to calm down. "The pack is not okay with that. Not just because it's like a constant challenge to its leadership, it's also a matter of decency. An alpha does not attack an omega without a damn good provocation. The pack is on edge because of that."

Jason faltered a little and looked at the ground. Nico heaved a sigh and reluctantly released Jason.

"I'm trying to be on your side, Jason. I'm really trying", continued Nico gently, looking at the blonde pleadingly. "You _are_ my friend and I don't have many of those. But Percy is _my omega_ and I can't stand for him getting hurt. He doesn't like me fighting his battles, because he can fight them himself and I respect that, that's why I've stayed out of whatever the Hades this is between the two of you. But I've had enough. You _need_ to give me a very, very good reason not to side with the majority of cabin heads at the next meeting to expel you from camp, Jason."

"I don't want to be expelled", whispered Jason softly. "This is my _home_. I didn't mean... I'm not..."

"Why do you hate Percy?", asked Nico frustrated, running his fingers through his wet hair. "Give me a reason, please. He's my omega and I can't... I can't allow you to keep treating him that way."

"I don't _hate_ Percy", growled Jason back lowly. "I... envy him."

"What?", asked Nico confused, looking up at the pacing blonde.

"He got everything I ever wanted!", barked Jason loudly, clearly frustrated. "He gets to be an omega just like that, he gets to be a leader even though he's an omega! He got the respect from everyone even though he's an omega! I had to _hide_ what I am. But he doesn't. He gets to be loved by everyone for who he is. He gets to have an alpha who loves him and supports him! Roman alphas? They prefer to control their omegas, there's no way a bonded omega would get to go on adventures, but all you do is support him and be there for him and love him and cherish him and _I want that too_. Why did you chose him, why can't I get happiness? Why can't I have you?!"

Nico stared at Jason with ridiculously wide eyes, just looking at the blonde without saying a word. That was it? Jason was jealous of Percy? That was why he kept challenging Percy? For his position in the pack, for how everyone adored Percy simply for being himself, for having Nico?

"That's it then? You want _my alpha_?"

Both Jason and Nico turned to look at the stunned Sea Prince in the doorway. Percy stepped in and closed the door behind him, glaring at Nico and Jason doubtfully. Percy's split lip was nearly fully healed thanks to nectar, ambrosia and Will Solace's fussing. Still, the omega rubbed at the red, sore spot while looking intensely at Nico and Jason. It was a feral, dangerous look. Like a hunter, contemplating how to take his prey down and apart.

"I want...", started Jason and wavered, before he must have thrown all other restrains out the window. "I want you both. You're the perfect omega. I spent so many years training those alpha-instincts into myself and all I want when I see you is pin you down and have you groveling in submission. You're everything no Roman omega is. You're wild and free and forceful."

Percy had a little cocky grin on his face at that, tilting his head. "Yeah? So you wanna have Nico to play happy omega with and you want me to play dominant alpha with?"

Jason shrugged, averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at either of them. "You... irritate me. At first, I didn't know what to think of you. And then I saw the way Nico loves you with so much devotion and it... annoyed me. So I challenged you. And instead of submitting, like a good omega should, you just... growl and bare your fangs and fight and defend. It's weird."

"It's the way I am", shrugged Percy as he walked over to Nico. "I don't submit outside the bedroom. The only alpha who I submit to is _my_ alpha, because I know he _deserves_ my submission."

Nico smiled gently at his omega and wrapped one arm around Percy's waist to pull him close. Percy purred softly as he practically melted against Nico's side, relishing in the contact and warmth.

"Good kitten", whispered Nico, barely audible, as he kissed Percy.

Percy preened at the words, as he always did. Jason glared at them at that and Nico saw it rather plainly. Raising one eyebrow, Nico leaned down to whisper into Percy's ear. Percy giggled and Jason felt his hackles rise at the clear display between the mated pair. The bad thing was, the blonde didn't know who he was more jealous of. He wanted to melt against Nico's safety too. He also wanted to be the one Percy melted against like that, all compliant and submissive like a good omega. Jason gritted his teeth and turned away from the two of them, not to look at them.

"So. There are rules to this", stated Percy firmly, all of a sudden, as he walked over to Jason. "If you want me as your omega, I expect to be courted properly. I also expect not to be challenged on my authority. Do this kind of shit again, I'm going to do more than playfully fight you."

Jason bristled a little. Playful fighting? Though then Jason paused and blinked. Wait. Was that _really_ what Percy had been doing? Fighting him like two omegas would fight? The glint in his eyes told Jason that Percy really was serious. It did make Jason a bit curious to have a more serious fight against the son of Poseidon. But that was so not the important matter at hand!

"Hold on. You want to be _courted_?", echoed Jason ridiculed. "What are you talking about?"

Percy shrugged and looked him up and down, one eyebrow raised. "You're hot. And I actually liked you until you started behaving like a total dickbag. So if you stop behaving like a bag of dicks and treat me properly, I might just be willing to give you a chance. I know Nico likes you. He must like you a lot, because everyone else treating me the way you did, he would have already ripped to tiny little shred. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be an omega. I thought you were just being an alpha dick and most Roman alphas seem to be very dickish. But..." Percy paused and his eyes softened a little. "Don't be mistaken and think I got everything handed to me on a silver platter. I fought four years to be where I am now. I fought hard and long, I went on quest after quest and had to repeatedly prove myself to earn the respect and love I now have from this camp. I don't know what it must have been like to be forced to hide what you are all the time and I am honestly sorry that you had to, but that does not give you the right to treat me like shit. So, for the next month, you will prove to me that you can be sweet, gentle, caring and _not a dick_. And then we can talk about whatever the heck this all could be. Does that sound like a deal?"

Jason didn't know what it sounded like, aside from crazy. "Wait. After everything, you would still give me a... a chance? I don't get it. Why?"

"Well, Nico was being pretty dickish too before we got mated", chimed Percy with a broad, mocking grin. "Because he didn't really know what to _do_ with his feelings. So what I'm giving you is the benefit of the doubt. I will calm the others down, during the next cabin-head meeting. If you treat me like that again in the following month, we're not going to talk about this again and you can be sure _I_ will stand by when the others vote you out."

"And I agree with Percy on all those points", added Nico firmly, arms crossed over his chest. "I meant it when I said I like you, but I also meant it when I said that I prioritize my omega. You say you... want us. Then first of all, prove to us that you mean it. And _then_ we can talk."

/break\

Jason sat on the bed, ducking his head a little to hide the broad grin on his face. Percy looked so pretty with the courting jewelry that Jason had bought him. Putting his feelings to words and having the two actually listen to him had helped. The ultimatum had also helped. He cleaned up his act, treated Percy as a potential omega mate, instead of a hostile threat against his intentions toward Nico. The nicer he was to Percy, the more Percy and Nico opened up to him. After two weeks, Jason had started courting Percy, because oh, he wanted it _so bad_. Percy accepted for now, though not without reminding him that accepting courting gifts wasn't a promise for any kind of future. Jason knew that. But the more time he spent with Percy and Nico, the more determined he grew that this was what he wanted. A week into Jason courting Percy, the blonde had found his own first courting present. At first, he didn't know what to do with the skull ring with the amber eyes, but then he found Nico looming close by, eyes dark as he watched Jason closely – and then it clicked.

"So... was I a good boy this past month?", asked Jason jokingly to hide his nervousness.

He was twirling the skull ring on his finger. Nico and Percy had matching ones; Nico's with ruby eyes and Percy's with sapphire eyes. Percy stopped pacing in front of the bed, offering Jason a small grin. The son of Poseidon very slowly stalked over to Jason and came to straddle the blonde's lap. Gulping hard, Jason laid his arms around Percy's waist to keep him right there.

"Oh, you were very good", whispered Percy, voice a pleasant, dark purr. "You were the perfect gentleman alpha. Thank you for all the pretty courting gifts, Jay. Ni—ico?"

He started trailing gentle kisses along Jason's jawline while the blonde omega tilted his head up, feeling immensely pleased by the fact that he had pleased his omega. He had spent sixteen years acting as an alpha, the instincts he had trained into himself were so strong that it nearly felt as though he was in fact pleasing his non-existent inner alpha.

"Yes, love", confirmed Nico as he sat down behind Jason on the bed, resting his own hands on Jason's waist in a way that felt far too intimate. "Our blonde has been very good. Such a good, little omega. You were so good for the both of us, being the right kind of omega for me and the right kind of alpha for Percy. Aren't you just such a _good boy_."

A shudder wrecked Jason and he found himself whimpering without meaning to. Percy cooed softly into Jason's ear to sooth him, greedy hands running down the Roman's chest to the hem of his shirt.

"W—What... now?", asked Jason hopefully. "You said we'd talk when the month is over."

"True", agreed Nico, leaning in to gently kiss Jason's neck which was very willingly bared to him. "I think I speak for all three of us when I say that what's been going on between us is nice, right?" Both omegas nodded at that. "Good. So I propose that we continue on that note. We started courtship, so we will continue doing so. We'll... deepen our relationship and by the end of the courting period, we will see if all three of us still think that it's nice and that we want more."

"Sounds good to me", hummed Percy pleased, teeth nibbling along Jason's collarbone. "Especially the part about deepening our relationship. What do you think, Jay?"

"Y—Yeah. Yeah, I'm all for deepening", agreed Jason hastily. "...How?"

"You're adorable", declared Percy with a cheeky grin, kissing Jason's nose. "I think, first of all, we do have to set the record straight, right alpha? Because prior to this month, you _weren't_ a good boy."

"Yes, I do think Percy's right", agreed Nico, a note of wickedness in his voice. "You've been a naughty boy and before we can truly move past that, I think you need to accept punishment for it."

"...Punishment?", echoed Jason unsure, looking up at Percy in his lap.

The son of Poseidon grinned down at him impishly. "Spanking. We're talking about a spanking."

Jason's eyes widened and his cheeks turned dark red. "A—Are you serious?"

"I think it would be important to remind you that I will be your alpha and that I will not tolerate such behavior. That if you want to be my omega, you have to play nice with my other omega", stated Nico rather firmly. "So yes, we are being serious here, Jason."

Nico sat back and patted his lap. Percy got out of Jason's lap to come and sit at the foot end of the bed, watching with curious, mischievous eyes, looking to all the world like a kitten. The blue collar around his neck only intensified that image. The bell beneath the tag jingled softly. It wasn't quite uncommon for an alpha to express their claim on an omega with a collar. Percy wore his collar with pride, seeing it as much as his claim on Nico as it was Nico's claim on him. He wore Nico's name on the tag, showing to all the world that Nico di Angelo belonged to him. Jason envied him for it, but he had learned over the past month to channel his envy into different ways than mindless aggression. Blushing, Jason slowly crawled over to Nico, but before he could lay down, Percy grabbed him and rather decidedly tugged on his clothes until he was naked.

"Perseus", warned Nico as Percy went to sit back at the foot end.

Grinning broadly, Percy made a nearly obscene show of stripping down himself, leaving Jason hard from just watching. Nico's chest rumbled with a pleased growl as he patted his lap. This time, Jason did lay down. He was nervous, at first. But Nico gently caressed Jason's butt until the blonde was calmer and only then did he place the first spank. Jason yelped a little and Percy shushed him gently. The son of Poseidon crawled closer so he could caress Jason's hair soothingly while Nico placed hit after hit on Jason's formerly white ass. It turned a nasty, dark red all too soon and Jason turned into a sobbing mess under Nico's harsh spanking. When the alpha was done, he gently cradled Jason in his arms and kissed him, murmuring soft words of praise.

"You did very good. And you know what a good omega gets? A treat", whispered Nico.

Percy was purring in delight as he laid down on the bed, all sprawled out and with his legs spread wide. Jason blinked curiously as he was maneuvered to sit between them. Percy's cock was hard and his hole was clenching on nothing, leaking slick all over the sheets. Jason gulped, achingly hard himself as he stared at the omega beneath him, presenting himself to Jason like that.

"He's not the treat I meant, but you can have him", chuckled Nico amused.

The next moment, something was laid around his throat and pulled closer, the cold of a metal tag on his collarbone. He looked up and turned slightly to look into the full-length mirror. A yellow leather collar with a golden tag reading _Omega of Nico di Angelo_. Jason flushed pleased, involuntarily purring. His hands found Percy's hole nearly on instinct, gently easing a finger in. He gasped as a finger found his hole though and he turned to look over his shoulder at Nico. It took him a moment to adjust, but then both of them started moving again, Jason prepping Percy just in synch with Nico prepping him. A shudder went down Jason's spine as he grabbed Percy's thighs and spread them to push in slowly. Percy was so tight and warm and _good_ around him. Once fully inside Percy, Jason paused to relish in the feeling, bracing himself on either side of Percy's head as he got lost in those sea-green eyes. Percy leaned up some to steal a kiss from Jason. While the two omegas were kissing deeply, Nico eased his way into Jason. Percy's kiss was very distracting for the most part and Nico was very patient to wait for him to adjust. When they started moving, it was awkward at first, but with a few tries, they managed to set a pretty good pace together. Whenever Jason thrust into Percy, Nico pulled out, in return whenever Jason pulled out of Percy, Nico would thrust in. Percy was the first one to come, painting his stomach white, while Nico thrust harder to force his knot into Jason and the moment that swelled, Jason came sputtering deep inside of Percy, assaulted from both ends with the knot and with Percy tightening up around him. Nico growled pleased as he followed his omegas over the edge and filled Jason up, properly knotting his omega. The three of them adjusted to lay curled together comfortably, Jason trapped between both his lovers in a pleased haze. The bell beneath his tag jingled a little, making him grin a little as he buried his nose in Percy's hair.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Next pairing on the list for this collection is... going to be interesting. Because Percy gets twice the di Angelos! Bianca and Nico sharing a pretty Sea Prince omega *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
